Ancient Lover
by Raven325
Summary: They both liked each, but kept silent because they thought it was for the best. One a demon the other a soldier. will a mission that might kill the soldier make the demon admit to him what he is and that the soldier is the one he loves. Find out. I know bad summary, but i tried. Its almost like a sad love story. will the soldier die or will the demon make it.


**Raven well here is my first Reborn X Colonello and my other stories will be updated I'm working on the next chapters, hope you enjoy**

 **Reborn: On with the story**

 **Colonello: Hope you like**

 **Raven: PLEASE be warned the characters may seem a bit OC but yeah needed it to be like that to fit these two knuckle heads together**

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

Reborn sighed as he got up to answer the phone. He was taking the day off since he was a bit tired thanks to all the killing assignments he's been getting. He also didn't need to go hunting because he had already eaten yesterday

"Hello" he answered leaning against the wall in boredom

"Reborn…" a voice whispered weakly, one he easily recognised as his rival Colonello. He frowned as he heard the voice. It sounded weak and tired. Colonello was supposed to be on a classified mission somewhere in India.

"Hey aren't you not supposed to contact anyone" he said smirking lightly to himself

"Please help" Colonello whispered in a pained voice making Reborn stand up straight, listening intently as his friend. Everyone, but Colonello, knew he was actually in love with him. He would never tell Colonello since he loves Lal Mitch though.

"What happened? Where are you?" Reborn asked quickly knowing he would have to move quick if Colonello was hurt

"I'm scared….something went wrong on the mission. I don't know where I am" Colonello answered, sounding like a scared child. Reborn sat down looking worried

"Colonello calm down, describe the place to me as best you can and also tell me what happened"

"We were told to check an area named missing souls inside a rain forest. Everything was going fine until we approached the area that's when everything went downhill. We were attacked by something, we tried fighting but it was moving too fast. We split up after that… I killed the one that chased me. It's an animal, I…I think. It's black with wings spreading out on the sides, he's small but the teeth look like that of a tiger or a lions"

Reborn cursed as he recognised the description. They were mythical creatures called the black hunters, fast creatures that only ate meat, specifically human meat. He immediately knew where he was and that area was their hunting ground.

"Colonello are you hurt or bleeding anywhere?" Reborn asked. If he wasn't hurt and Reborn left now he might be able to get him out of there before they smelled his human scent.

"No…why?" Colonello whispered softly

"Stay were you are I'm coming to get you" Reborn said immediately hanging up as he ran out the door and up to the roof. He slammed the door open and walked to the edge. Reborn wasn't human, he was a demon a powerful one. He smirked as he made his wings appear using the sun flames. He spread them wide and immediately took off toward his friend who was trapped.

* * *

Colonello held his breath as he heard loud screeching sound from outside. He guessed they hunted by scent and the waterfall was hiding it. He was safe for the time being. He slid down the wall taking a deep breath to calm his raging nerves. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just an information gathering mission on this area since people were reported to disappear a lot in the India rainforest. His team was gone and he was alone. He wanted someone here and the only person he could think of calling was Reborn who said he was coming. He wouldn't admit it to Reborn, but he might have a small crush on him. He smiled lightly when he thought about it. Reborn, in his own way always looked out for him and that was what made him fall for the number one hitman.

His head snapped up and fear filled his eyes when he heard another loud screech. Did they find him?

"Colonello?" a voice echoed through the cave. His head snapped up and he peeked out from behind the rock seeing Reborn standing there. Colonello stayed behind the rock. He wanted to make sure this person was in fact Reborn and not those creatures copying his form. He frowned to himself at that thought. How would they know what Reborn even looked like? He shakily stepped out of his hiding spot smiling slightly at the relieved look in Reborn's eyes. Colonello pushed away the question in his mind about how he got here, to instead tackle him to the ground.

"Hey! Is that anyway to greet you…" Reborn stopped when he felt Colonello's shoulders shake as well as soft whimpering sounds coming from him. His eyes softened and he sat up holding Colonello gently. He whispered soothing words as he ran his fingers through Colonello's blond hair.

"Calm down. We'll get out of here quick" Reborn muttered pulling the now calm Colonello up

"Sorry about that…I just…" Colonello whispered quietly

"It's fine. Come on lets go" Reborn muttered softly. He grabbed Colonello's and dragged him out of the cave. He abruptly stopped making Colonello walk into him by accident. He looked around Reborn immediately tensing up when he saw a lot more of those creatures standing in front of them.

Reborn swore pulling Colonello behind him. He wouldn't be able to get Colonello to safety. There were too many. He looked behind him at Colonello his mind conflicted on what to do, yet he knew one thing he needed to keep the one he loved safe. At all cost. He turned around pulling Colonello into his arms, holding him tightly. Colonello eyes held confusion at what Reborn was doing

"Reborn…what…" he started only to be cut of

"I'm sorry. You can hate me if you want or be scared, but I only want to protect you. This was supposed to stay a secret from everyone but… I guess it's about time I show people" Reborn whispered with a strained voice.

"Reborn what's going…" he was cut off when Reborn pushed him away making land on the ground with a cry of surprise. He looked up to yell at Reborn when he froze at what he was seeing. He watched as black feather wings appeared out of nowhere. They spread wide making him get a good look at Reborn who had a dark black aura surrounding him. A long black tail that looked like an arrow at the end, swished angrily from side to side. He shivered in fear at the glare Reborn was sending at the creatures that was surrounding them. Six of the twelve surrounding them screeched and started to charge at Reborn. He only smirked and lifted his hand pointing it directly at one of them. The shadows around them came together to form a black gun. He pulled the trigger and the creature just exploded splattering blood everywhere on the ground. Reborn turned and continued to fire making more blood splatter.

Colonello felt a few drops land on his cheek and slowly slide down making it seem like he was crying blood. He watched as more came charging and the same happened over and over until finally Colonello got up shaking in fear. He used the opportunity while Reborn was busy to flee into the woods, ignoring the tears mixing with the blood on his face and the panicked calls of Reborn. He was in so much turmoil he never noticed the glowing red eyes following him and the wide bloodthirsty smirk

* * *

Colonello slowed down and finally fell down to his knees his breathing laboured. He choked back a sob as he remembered what he saw in the clearing. The one he loved was a demon and he never knew. He shook his head, he could never hate him, but he was scared. First he was chased by those… _things_. Then he heard the screams of all his comrades and finally the one he loved was a demon. It was all too much, that was why he ran. It was too much for his fragile frightened mind to take at that moment and he now knew why Reborn said those things. Demons live long, very long, meaning if Reborn had any pass lovers they would have screamed and run. Reborn must have been a bit heartbroken. That maybe explains why he's always so cold.

"Alone…Alone he is trapped forever in the valley of lost souls. We shall see mine he'll be. Find me; find me he cries until he can no more. Find him before the sun falls and the sky darkens for once it comes he shall no longer be," a voice whispered making Colonello shiver in fright letting out soft whimpers as he curled up. He started crying out the only name he could think of to help him. He looked up when he heard a soft snap of a branch only to let out a loud scream. The name of his best friend and crush

"Reborn!"

* * *

Reborn turned back to the creatures, letting a black mist spread around the area. He snapped his fingers and loud snaps were heard. The mist vanished and in its place were dead corpses of the creatures and blood on every inch of the ground. He whirled around spreading his wing and flew into the direction Colonello went. He looked around making sure to watch for any movement. He froze in the air when he heard the hunting song. The song was a dare to the lover or saviour to find the person missing before the sun falls and by the look of the sun he didn't have much time. If he didn't make it the person would become the hunters pray and you couldn't interfere no matter how much you wanted to. He started off again, stiffening when he heard a loud scream of his name. He followed the voice and spotted Colonello being dragged by a hunter into a small cave. He materialized his gun and shot the hunter making him drop Colonello with a screech and retreat into the cave.

Reborn flew down landing in front of Colonello. He went down on one knee gently taking hold of his arm to lift him up. Colonello lifted head and stared at him. Reborn was taken off guard when he was tackled to the ground, again, by Colonello only this he was apologising

"I'm sorry…I was…scared and I didn't know what to do…so I ran…I'm sorry" he said quickly stuttering as he spoke.

Reborn was surprised but smirked softly pulling Colonello closer, holding him tightly as he looked around the area with narrowed eyes. They were being watched and he had a good idea by what. He quickly picked Colonello up bridal style just as another group of hunters came charging out of the bushes. He took off into the air watching as the hunters collided into each other. He looked down at Colonello who had his arms around his neck and his face buried into his shoulder. He smirked and whispered into his ear softly, chuckling when he felt Colonello shiver.

"It's okay to look you know, I'm not going to drop you"

Colonello moved his head out of his shoulder and stared down at the ground with a surprised look. Reborn chuckled at his child like wonder making Colonello red in the face.

"You take aerial missions all the time yet your surprised by this" Reborn said as they flew. He needed a place where they could rest for the night. Flying at night in this place was a very bad idea

"In those missions I'm more worried about not getting shot down so I can't exactly enjoy the view" Colonello retorted, immediately regretting it when he heard the angered growl come from Reborn. He watched as he landed on a ledge that led directly to a cave. He was gently placed on his feet as Reborn walked to the cave, he was about to follow when he was stopped

"Stay here until I come back, I'm going to check if there is anything inside"

Colonello nodded and watched until Reborn disappeared into the darkness. He sighed and fell back onto the hard rock staring up at the sky. He smiled when a soft wind blew making his hair sway gently. He was so calm and out of it that he didn't hear Reborn come back until he spoke.

"I see that you're enjoying the calmness"

Colonello yelped in surprise laying his head back to see and amused Reborn staring at him. He then went to get up, but stopped when Reborn bend down in front of him. He looked at him confused, only to turn red when he was pulled into a kiss. He felt Reborn smirk as he forced his tongue into his mouth making him moan softly, then abruptly pulled away breathing heavily looking away embarrassed. He heard Reborn chuckle and was about to yell when instead he let out a yelp when he was pick up bridal-style and carried to the cave

"Reborn! Put me down!" he yelled. He looked at Reborn and shivered at the look he had in his eyes. It held lust and love making him look away trying to hide tears and shock. If he saw right that means Reborn loves him. He shivered when he heard one of those screeches making him move closer to Reborn as he walked n bit quicker into the cave

"Will…Will those thing be able to get to us" Colonello whispered unable to see Reborn's face in the darkness of the cave. He felt the grip on him tighten and felt him being pulled closer. He saw Reborn's eyes flash yellow for a second before disappearing again

"If they do, they won't live long. I'll protect you" Reborn growled out sounding like a feral creature instead of a human. Colonello scowled a bit

"I don't need you to protect me every time"

"Says the man who was scared a few hours ago," Reborn said smirking when he felt Colonello tense and huff in anger. "Well welcome to our home for the night"

Colonello turned and gasped the cave looked like a small house. It seemed like it was built into the cave but everything looked new. He turned to Reborn who gently let him go so he could stand as he stared confused. All he did was smirk and kiss him on the lips walking away

* * *

Colonello was quiet as he stared up at ceiling. Everything that happened today was flashing in his mind making him shivering fright a bit. He heard a groan and looked at Reborn, who was lying on the ground as he got the bed. He smiled slightly at him then turned back. He nearly screamed when Reborn was now on top of him, smirking.

"I could feel your stare on me is something wrong" he whispered as he bends down to trail kisses down his jaw and to his chest, making him shiver in pleasure. He jumped when he felt hands gently move on his chest making him want to moan softy. Reborn's kisses moved down to his nipples and he moaned louder when they were licked and sucked on.

"That's right moan for me" he heard Reborn whisper. He felt Reborn pull of his pants and boxers throwing it somewhere in the cave. He nearly screamed when he felt Reborn's hand on him rubbing his now half-hard member, gently forcing more moans out of him.

Colonello was almost there when Reborn pulled his hand away and before he could complain he felt a tongue swirl around the top. He was in so much pleasure that he never noticed the fingers swirl around his entrance and pushing in, preparing him. When Reborn pulled away he finally felt the three fingers inside him moving around as if searching for something. His eyes went wide and he let out a scream when Reborn hit something inside him. He stared at Reborn who bend down kissing him a small smirk on his face

"Found it"

He felt his legs being pulled apart and something, bigger than those fingers, against his entrance making him tense. He looked up when Reborn kissed his forehead making him calm down enough for Reborn to quickly thrust in to the hilt. Colonello let out a scream as he felt immense pain; tears leaked out and fell down onto the sheets. Reborn leaned down to kiss him getting his mind off of the pain holding still until he calmed down. After a few minutes Colonello nodded and Reborn started to move slowly at first but picked up speed making Colonello moan loudly. He screamed when that spot was hit continuously and he was brought closer to release.

"Reborn…ah…Close" Colonello managed to moan out surprised when Reborn went faster. A final cry pierced the when he reached his climax. Reborn continued for a few more minutes before he came deep inside of Colonello who let out a tired moan. Reborn kissed him on the forehead and pulled out falling down beside him. Colonello was then pulled closer to Reborn who smirked at the small blush

"You are cute when you bush like that" he whispered making Colonello try and hit him, but his hand was caught. Reborn quickly kissed him making his mind turn to mush forcing him forget his anger. When they pulled apart Colonello moved closer to Reborn blinking his eyes tiredly.

"Get some sleep" Reborn whispered kissing him softly

"Okay…love you Reborn" he whispered falling asleep making Reborn chuckle and pull his lover close as he got ready to sleep

"Love you too"

* * *

Colonello groaned softly as he started to wake up. He tried to move but stopped when he felt pain travel up his back and whimpered, but would deny it if anyone asked, at the pain. He closed his eyes as he remembered what happened last night only to turn crimson at the memories. His turned his head and was disappointed when he didn't see Reborn only empty sheets.

"Jerk" he whispered as he forced himself up to get dressed and move out of the cave. As he finished he started to the exit smiling at the beautiful view of the forest as he stood in the shadows of the entrance. Even if it was a bad memory the forest was pretty cool. He yelped when he felt arms wrap around him and looked down only to pale at the long sharp talons starting to dig into his stomach. He shrieked when it dug deeper causing immense pain and blood to appear. He struggled to get loose but whatever it was, was strong making him panic. One of the claws penetrated the skin and he finally screamed at the pain.

"Colonello! Get into the light now!" he heard Reborn yell making him look up to see him flying towards him. He pulled forward but the pain was making him weak and the thing behind him was too strong. He shook his head to say he can't when he finally noticed he was being dragged deeper into the cave. He struggled more trying to slow down the thing until Reborn got here but it was a wasted effort.

He was going to be killed. He looked up seeing Reborn coming towards him and he smiled slightly when he saw the worry in his eyes. Reborn growled and Colonello was surprised when the thing behind him cried out and he was let go. He closed his eyes knowing he would hit the ground but instead hit something soft and his eyes snapped open. Shadows. There were shadows spread out around him keeping the thing at bay. He looked behind him when he felt Reborn place a hand on his shoulder

"Are you okay?"

Colonello, instead of answering, tackled Reborn and one again cried like a child because of another near death experience. Reborn let a small smile grace his lips as he picked Colonello up and left the cave waking into the light ignoring the loud screech of the fiend behind him.

"I promise you Colonello I will protect you" he whispered as he took to the air nearly missing the small whisper coming from Colonello

"Promise"

Reborn chuckled and pulled Colonello's face away from his chest kissing him in the air. Colonello grinned into the kissed knowing Reborn wouldn't leave him.

"Love you Reborn" he whispered with a huge grin on his face as he was kissed again

"And I you"

* * *

 **Raven: Well there you go sorry for all the fluff if your used to all my non-fluff stuff**

 **Reborn (Pointing gun at Raven) :You made me seem like a romantic instead of bad ass**

 **Raven: well I wanted it to be like that**

 **(Gunshots go off followed by screaming)**

 **Colonello: Well please R &R**


End file.
